metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashot
The Ashot is a small, Metro-made shotgun-pistol that appears in Metro Last Light. Overview The Ashot seems to be a popular weapon in the Metro, especially for criminals or individuals who do not have a lot of money. While high in damage output, the Ashot fires only a single 12x70 shotgun shell before it must be reloaded. It is an adequate weapon for close combat, very slow, without question, but very economic in shots when taking down mutants like the Nosalis in Undercity. It has a higher damage output than the Duplet, Shambler or Saiga, but lacks their range, rate of fire, magazine size, and versitility. While this makes the weapon evidently quite lethal at close range, it leaves Artyom very vulnerable - especially when under attack from multiple targets or vectors. It can be used effectively against shrimps , as seen in use by Fedor, but generally, the Ashot is an ineffective weapon in most situations and the player is recommended to swap the Ashot for another weapon whenever possible. At the beginning of the game, however, the Ashot is very common among Nazis , so the player may have to rely on it for a while due to the shortage of other types of ammunition. Physically the Ashot is compact, yet unremarkable. These pistols may have been inspired by flare guns, as adaptors in real life can be purchased that can turn flare guns into shotguns. A notable feature of the pistol's design is the offsetting of the barrel during the reloading of each shot, reminiscent of a revolver's cylinder. The Ashot becomes very useful in the Faction Pack DLC mission, Kshatriya. Even as a starting weapon, it can fire powerful 12x70 Dragonbreath rounds, capable of killing Nosalis in one shot in every difficulty. However, once again, it is outclassed by the Duplet and Shambler, as the Ashot is a poor choice during attacks by Nosalis hordes or when facing a Librarian . The same goes for the Tower Pack DLC. Attachments *Silencer *Extended barrel *Stock and foregrip *Reflex sight *Infra-red sight *Laser sight Related Achievements Trivia Ashot variants in Metro: Last Light * In the previews of Last Light, Khan was seen as owning a special version of the Ashot featuring the pistol grip and forend which is unobtainable in the final game. It was planned alongside with other attachment combinations seen in concept arts. * All Ashots acquired from enemies have stocks. * The Ashot is sometimes confused with Revolver due to their similar appearance. * Ashot, originally an Armenian given name, is a common nickname, that native Russians give to the immigrants from the Caucasus. This indicates that this weapon was possibly constructed by one of the surviving immigrants. ** The gun's name may also be a play on words, getting its name by the amount of the ammunition it can hold (a-shot). ** Fans of 4A may recall that Ashot is also the name of the Freedom Trader in S.T.A.L.K.E.R: Clear Sky, who sells weapons, suits, and various items to the player (Mercenary Scar). He also engages in bizarre and at times hilarious arguments with the base mechanic Uncle Yar which can be listened to here. * If left idle, Artyom will study the gun. If it is equipped with a stock and forend he will put his finger in front of the hammer, only to have it close on him and hurt his finger. Gallery 2013-05-14_00186.jpg Aszot z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game Ashot, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light. trailer9.jpg|As seen in the pre-alpha teaser trailer Single_shot_pistol.jpg|As seen in E3 2011 demo Vlcsnap-2013-05-04-17h28m23s34.png|Khan shooting the Ashot in the E3 demo Metro2034-Ashot.JPG|An Ashot modified with pistol grip, extended barrel, laser designator and an IR scope. Metro2034-Ashot2.JPG|This one is modified with suppressor, red dot sight, stock and forend and a laser designator. Single-Shot Pistol.png|Concept Art for the Ashot 255px-METRO_LL_PC_FOB.jpg|Although it isn't easy to see, Artyom in this picture is actually carrying an ashot attached to a Kalash Category:Weapons Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC